All In A Dream
by gothickkitten
Summary: Harry has a hot and sexy dream about Draco and decides to make it come true WARNIG: SLASH boy/boy relationship
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: SLASH (boy/boy), fluff, lots of sex and bondage, OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I am not making money off of this, this story is for my own sick pleasure and for entertainment purposes only

Title: All in a Dream

Author: gothickkitten

Summery: Harry has a hot and sexy dream about Draco and decides to make it come true

--BEGIN!--

Harry was having that dream again, the one where Draco pinned him to the wall and started grinding his hips against Harry's and kissing Harry passionately and whispering in his ear, "Harry I want you, I need you, NOW!" As always though just as Draco was beginning to slide his hand into Harry's pants, Harry woke up soaked in sweat and hard with wanting.

But tonight was going to be different because tonight Harry wasn't going to be taking care of his arousal on his own. Tonight Draco the Slytherin prince and sex god of Hogwarts was going to be pleasuring Harry even if it meant using a mind control spell on that stuck up Malfoy brat.

Harry quickly jumped out of his bed and grabbed his wand before dissaperating from his room and apperating back into Draco's bed chamber. As Harry was approaching Draco's bed he heard him moan "Mmm oh Harry, don't stop." Harry stopped dead in his tracks repeating what he had just heard over and over again in his head trying to make sure he had heard it correctly.

_Could he seriously want me in the same way that I want him? No, that's imposable. I must have heard him wrong. There must be a Slytherin girl with a name that sounds like mine. He wouldn't possibly be thinking of me in that… _

Harry's thoughts were cut off by a startled gasp and then a quite statement of, "I must be dreaming still, he couldn't possibly actually be standing here in my room by my bed. I must still be asleep. Somebody pinch me I'm dreaming." Upon hearing this Harry decided to have a little fun with Draco. He slowly walked up to the bed and gingerly sat down beside Draco before slowly running his hand all the way from Draco's knee to his inner thigh and pinched Draco lightly.

Draco let out a soft groan. "Do you like this Draco? Do you want more?" Draco nodded his head. "Then beg for it Draco, beg for me to pleasure you, beg for me to fuck your tight virgin asshole."

Draco began to squirm as Harry's hand began to wander closer and closer to his erect member. "Y-yes I w-want m-more. I want to f-feel you in-inside me." Draco panted. Harry smirked and grabbed hold of Draco's erection through his boxers. "OH MY GOD!" Draco exclaimed moaning loudly.

Harry smirked giving Draco a hand job through his boxers. Draco began to writhe and squirm bucking his hips trying to make Harry go faster. "Nuh Uh-Uh I control you I choose how fast I go and how soon you cum. I am your master."

"Yes you're my master, you control me, Harry you have always controlled me." Draco said in between pants and gasps. Harry smirked as he slowly slid Draco's boxers off while kissing him passionately. After Draco's boxers where off Harry kissed his way down Draco's chest down to his hips and around Draco's erect member teasing him by getting close but not touching it. "P-please Harry j-just t-take me now." Draco panted out squirming trying to get Harry to take him into his mouth.

Harry smirked and kissed the tip of Draco's erection licking it lightly. Draco gasped bucking his hips. Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips to hold him down as he slowly slid Draco's erection into his mouth. Harry slid all of Draco's erection into his mouth and sucked running his tongue along the underside causing Draco to moan loudly.

While Harry was giving Draco the best blow-job of his life he quickly did a wordless wand less bondage spell binding Draco's legs and arms to the bedposts. "What the…mmmm Potter likes it kinky does he?" Draco drawled out.

Harry smirked as he as he slowly slid Draco's erection out of his mouth and crawled up Draco's body to kiss him on the lips gently. Draco whimpered at the loss of Harry's mouth but eagerly kissed back when Harry kissed him. While kissing Harry slid his hand down and started rubbing around Draco's entrance before slowly slipping a finger in. Draco gasped then moaned softly before whispering "Lube's in the top drawer of my nightstand."

Harry reached over and opened the drawer grabbing the lube and put some on his fingers before sliding his finger back into Draco after a little while he slowly slid a second finger into Draco stretching him out by scissoring his fingers. Draco squirmed and moaned at Harry's ministrations.

Harry continued to finger Draco as he spread lube onto his rock hard cock. "Are you ready for me Draco?" He asked in a husky voice. Draco moaned and nodded his head. Harry undid the bondage spell and flipped Draco over onto his stomach. Harry lifted Draco's hips so that he was on his knees and then Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance and slowly slid himself him. Draco gasped and squirmed trying to adjust to Harry's size.

Harry held still letting Draco adjust. "Move dam it." Growled Draco. Harry happily complied. He slid himself almost all the way out and then slammed back in. Draco moaned loudly thrusting himself back against Harry. Harry leaned down across Draco's back, continuing to move in and out of Draco, and kissed Draco's shoulder before biting it, hard. Draco moaned even louder.

Harry reached around Draco and grabbed hold of his erection and started pumping him in time to his thrusts. Draco moaned out "Oh Harry, harder, I'm so close. Gods fuck me harder." Harry was happy to comply with Draco's wishes and started to thrust into him faster and harder. Harry adjusted his angle and hit Draco's prostate causing Draco to see stars and scream out "Oh my gods, do that again."

Harry kept that angle and hit Draco's prostate again. Draco moaned "Mmmm H-Harry I'm cum-cumming." As he came into Harry's hand. Feeling Draco tighten around him pushed Harry over the edge and he moaned out Draco's name as he came. Harry slowly pulled out of Draco and laid down pulling Draco down beside him pulling Draco up against him. Draco curled up against Harry's chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry ran his hands lovingly through Draco's hair before dozing off.

--END,--

--OR IS IT?--


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: SLASH (boy/boy), fluff, self-harm thoughts, and sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I am not making money off of this, this story is for my own pleasure and for entertainment purposes only

Title: All in a Dream part II

Author: gothickkitten

Summery: What happens after Harry and Draco have their night of fun

________________________________BEGIN!_________________________________

Harry woke up slowly as the sun shined in through the shades and onto his face he opened his eyes slowly blinking as they adjusted to the light. He went to roll over but realized there was a weight on top of his arm. He looked over to see what it was and was shocked to find Draco Malfoy buck naked lying beside him using his arm as a pillow he then looked around and realized he wasn't in his room and he wasn't wearing any clothes either. He couldn't seem to remember how he came to be in a lush expensive room with Draco bloody Malfoy lying beside him while they were both buck naked but he decided it was probably best if he got out of there now and ask questions never.

He carefully removed his arm from beneath Malfoy's head, got out of the bed as quietly as he could and glanced around the room for some clothes he saw his boxers lying on the floor near the end of the bed and quickly slipped them on before disapperating back to his apartment.

He appeared in his living room and immediately fell onto the couch raking his brain for any possible reason that he could have been with Malfoy in bed in such a state of undress. He remembered having that dream again last night but he couldn't remember what had happened after he woke up he would have assumed that he had just taken care of his arousal some how and gone back to sleep but with the way he had woken up he just couldn't bring himself to believe that, but he also didn't want to believe that he had gone to Malfoy's and well shagged him, not that that seemed like a bad idea, it just seemed way to unlikely.

Malfoy woke up with a groan and sat up wincing at the pain in his backside he briefly wondered if he had made his father angry and been beaten again but this pain wasn't like that pain it was too low and almost seemed to be from inside him. Abruptly memories of the past night came rushing back to him. He blushed and glanced around the room to see if Harry was still their, he wasn't. Draco realized he was kind of sad at the fact that Harry hadn't stayed until he woke up, but he wasn't exactly surprised either.

Lucious knocked on Draco's door and walked in without waiting for an answer, Draco jumped and turned to his father bowing his head. "Why aren't you dressed? Breakfast will be ready any minute now and you aren't yet dressed. Would you like to tell me why you aren't dressed yet Draco."

"Father, I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to the time and I guess I got lost in thought, I was working on coming up with a plan on how to capture Potter I still have a few things I need to get worked out, but I'm positive that it will be effective." Draco said in a calm though slightly rushed voice.

"Since you were doing something productive I'll let it go but I expect you to be on time to breakfast and I also expect you fully and properly dressed, is that understood."

"Yes father, I understand. You can count on me I wont be late and I will be fully and properly dressed." With that Lucious turned on his heel and left Draco's room. Now Draco was really and truly thankful that Harry had left but he still wished that he had woken him before leaving to say goodbye at least. Realizing he was wasting precious time thinking about Harry he quickly got out of bed and grabbed a button up silk shirt that his mother had given him for his birthday and a pair of black pressed dress pants and hurried into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

He rushed through his shower and quickly dried off and got his clothes on and then did a few quick charms on his hair to make sure that it was all in its place, he couldn't risk making his father mad especially with the punishments his father had been giving him recently. He glanced at himself in the mirror and checked the time swearing under his breath when he realized he only had two minutes to make it down to the dining hall, he quickly slipped into his dress shoes and ran out of his room racing down the numerous hallways until he made it to the main stair case where he slowed and caught his breath before slowly walking down the stairs and into the grand dining hall, he kept his gaze down unable to look at his father after what he did last night. After breakfast was over he headed to the library to study after all school started up again in two weeks and he was dammed if he was going to continue to be behind Granger again this year.


End file.
